finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Larva Eater
The Larva Eater is a Rare Game enemy found in the Great Crystal in Final Fantasy XII. It is a stronger version of the Gargoyle. The Danjuro, the ultimate dagger, can only be obtained from Larva Eater. It is also fought in the International Zodiac Job System trial mode at stage 56 along with 4 Elvorets. Bestiary Entry :Derivation: Gargoyle Requirement The Larva Eater is one of the toughest enemies to spawn, mainly because its triggering sequence is still hardly understood. It is believed to spawn in A Prama Vikaari, A Vikaari Sirhru, A Vikaari Dhebon, Dha Vikaari Bhrum, A Vikaari Kabonii, Dha Vikaari Trahk, A Vikaari Bhrum, Dha Vikaari Jula, A Vikaari Kanbhru Ra, Dha Vikaari Kabonii, Dha Vikaari Dhebon Praa, Dha Vikaari Dhebon Pratii, A Vikaari Uldobi, Dha Vikaari Sirhru, or A Vikaari Kanbhru. In other words, these are all waystone areas. To spawn the Larva Eater, the player needs to clear out the Necrophobes in the area with the Leo Gate Stone. It is important to allow at least 5 of the Necrophobes to divide, resulting in 45 Necrophobes in the area that the player must defeat. After all of the Necrophobes have been defeated, the player should keep zoning between the area with the Leo Gate Stone and the Waystone XIV area until Larva Eater appears in the Waystone XIV. If the Larva Eater does not drop the Danjuro, the player can zone two areas away from the Waystone XIV area (through the Leo Gate Stone area so the Necrophobes do not respawn), return to the Leo Gate Stone area and again start zoning between the Leo Gate Stone area and the Waystone XIV area until the Larva Eater reappears in the Waystone XIV. The exact circumstances which induce the spawning of Larva Eater are not fully understood. There have been several anomalies regarding the above method to spawn the Larva Eater - one of these is the frequent spawning of a Larva Eater at Waystone XX right after spawning a Larva Eater at Waystone XIV. It is thought that the spawning of Larva Eaters is possible within any 2-3 zones from the Leo Gate Stone area. Therefore, this means it is possible to spawn the Larva Eater by zoning between the Leo Gate Stone area and the Leo Barrier 1 area. Another way to spawn the Larva Eater is to bring down 256 foes in a same zone (without using a waystone during the chain). The Larva Eater's spawning can be triggered when chaining the Mom Bomb around Waystone XX 256 times. The trick is to travel from Waystone XX (A Vikaari Sirhru) to the Sagittarius Gate Stone (Sthaana Sagittarius) and back in a circle fashion for a total of four key areas. Each three area apart from the Waystone XX area contain five Mom Bombs. Multiply this amount 17 times and 255 enemies have been taken down. If one would want to chain the Larva Eater, Mom Bombs could be taken down through the use of Bleed and Toxify spells, or wait for them to Self-Destruct. Again, the Larva Eater should spawn around Waystone XX once 256 bombs are taken down. A short guide to spawning and chaining the Larva Eater can be found below in the additional tips. The official explanation of the creature's behaviour is that it can spawn at any of waystones III-X, XIII-XVII and XX, it will do so for the first time after 256 enemies have been killed since the last time a Waystone was activated, and subsequently after the next 30-255 kills. This might go some way to explaining why players find such variability in its spawning conditions. Additional Tips It is possible to chain the Larva Eater, and doing so greatly improves the player's chances of receiving the Danjuro. Some Reapers might be found floating around the Larva Eater and the player can cast Vanishga to make sure not to break the Larva Eater chain by accident. In addition, a trick to maximize the chances of getting a Danjuro before-hand, is to chain the Gargoyle Barons around the The Trimahla Water-Steps, The Aadha Water-Steps and Gate of Fire areas of Ancient City of Giruvegan until achieving the maximum chain level. After doing that, the player should choose which method they want to use to try and spawn the Larva Eater, either by clearing out the Necrophobes or Mom Bombs. Starting with the Necrophobes trick, the player should enter the Great Crystal and begin clearing them out at the Leo Gate Stone without breaking the chain. To clear the Necrophobes without breaking the chain level, the player must create gambits which only allow regular reduction of a Necrophobe's HP until about 10,000 HP - 5,000 HP remaining or less. Too much damage output and a HP>? = Attack gambit set too low can lead to accidental, chain-breaking kills. Another set of gambits at a higher priority should be used to put weakened Necrophobes to Sleep and then also cast Poison to finish the Necrophobes off (as Poison kills do not break chains). If too many Necrophobes are resisting the Sleep/Poison, one can consider using the Nihopalaoa trick. Using this pre-chain level method successfully one can start with a 12% drop rate at maximum chain level for a Danjuro, instead of just 3% with no chain level, while hunting Larva Eater(s). Additionally, in order to maximize its spawn and possibly get the Danjuro by using the Mom Bombs to spawn it, the following plan can be used. The player should have a Flame Shield and Adamant Hat for protection against Fire; a Ribbon, Nihopalaoa (to Remedy the Larva Eater), Cameo Belt (it parries often) and Indigo Pendant (better chance to inflict Bleed and Poison on bombs) for maximum preparation. The player should chain the Gargoyle Baron without taking the loot for a quick chaining upgrade to level 4, and prepare gambits to prevent a chain-break in the Great Crystal. After reaching Waystone XX (A Vikaari Sirhru) the player should down Mom Bombs with Poison and Bleed to keep the chain (other HP-reducing magicks and skills such as 1000 Needles and Graviga are also useful, although it is riskier to break the chain), or wait until they use Self-Destruct. It could be a good time to steal Glimmering Robes from the Crystal Knight if not slain, and Books of Orgain-Cent from Reapers. After 17 rounds (+1 extra bomb) circling around the four areas 256 bombs have been taken down. The player can now slay the Larva Eater. Repeating the circling process makes it respawn. Some say it respawns after another 30 (two rounds) to 256 enemies have been taken down, but it does respawn eventually. Related Enemies *Garchimacera *Gargoyle *Imp *Pit Fiend *Gargoyle Baron *Buer *Elvoret *Diabolos (Mark) *Arioch (Rare) it:Mangialarva Category:Final Fantasy XII Rare Game